


[Podfic of] Learning By Heart the Ways of the World

by exmanhater, harmharm130, Rhea314 (Rhea), theleanansidhe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmharm130/pseuds/harmharm130, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: “Was there no safety? No learning by heart of the ways of the world? No guide, no shelter, but all was miracle, and leaping from the pinnacle of a tower into the air? Could it be, even for elderly people, that this was life?—startling, unexpected, unknown?”—Virginia Woolf,To the Lighthouse





	[Podfic of] Learning By Heart the Ways of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning By Heart the Ways of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870695) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



> Recorded during our Podfic Hangout weekend this summer! Please give it up to harmharm130, who had never recorded a podfic before and narrated this AMAZINGLY on the first try.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2wzwNES) [7.9 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 16:21 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
